


Keeping Tabs

by 9DifferentTypesOfCrazy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bar, F/M, M/M, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, alcohol use, club, gaster!sans au, monster racism, other characters will be added as they appear - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9DifferentTypesOfCrazy/pseuds/9DifferentTypesOfCrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gale works in a club, making sure everyone, monsters and humans, had a good time, using her odd skills. Then one night she met a certain skeleton who wants to know her secret.</p><p>A/U where a rare few humans have a monster ancestor. Set seven years after the monsters are freed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Feral

"I guess it's time to start making the rounds again." Gale says as she pushes away from the bar.

 

"Good luck, sugar" Bon muses "it's a bit heavy tonight."

 

Smiling, Gale starts walking around the dance floor of Feral looking for trouble, literally. Gale was in charge of security in the club, making sure everyone had a good time, and getting rid of those who wanted otherwise. She had to be vigilant since this was a monster friendly establishment. It's been seven years since the monsters came out of Mt.Ebot, and while the racism had died down a lot there will always be bigguts to ruin the fun. Not many came to Feral, those that do, have her for a reason to not come back.

 

Gale spots a minor annoyance almost right away, Stacy again. There was nothing against her but, she has a tendency to try to bring home monsters, even when they were not interested, or single. The poor guy was in the corner, face blushing, trying to get away, but Stacy was drunk.

 

"Aww, your so cute with that glow on your face, mmmm, how's about we see if you can glow in other places." she purrs, leaning into the monster's chest.

 

"Human, please. I'm in a relationship-" He had to be seven feet tall at least and still trying to push her away as gently as possible with no success.

 

"Awww, come on they don't have-"

 

"Stacy, I think it's time for you to go home." Gale pulls her off as Stacy whips her head around. Gales grin was anything but friendly to the drunk girl. "You really need to know when 'no' means 'no', ya know?"

 

Stacy tries a nervous smile, "Oh, Gale, uh, hi, umm, we were just talking."

 

"Mm hmm, I think you need a breather." she nods her head towards the door, "Get out."

 

"Oh come on, I just got here." Stacy pouts.

 

Gale rolls her eyes and stares her down,"Either you go home now, or we have a little chat and you don't come back, ever."

 

Stacys face pales a little as she picks up her purse and leaves the club. When she's gone Gale turns to face the monster she was all over.

 

She never seen him before, a towering skeleton with a lean figure in a long black coat, two cracks on either side of his skull added an interesting charm. The relief on his face was as plain as day, but from the way he was holding his skull with his bony hand, she figured he had a bit to much himself.

 

"Thank you, human, for sending her away. I, Papyrus, am in your debt." he said offering a hand.

 

Another smile crosses her face, a much softer friendly smile as she shakes his hand."You're welcome, Papyrus. I'm Gale. Do you need me to call a cab for you?"

 

"No thank you Miss.Gale, my brother should be here shortly. I fear I have been separated from my friends."

 

"Please call me Gale, at least come sit at the bar, we have a booze free drink that helps with any hangovers, my treat."

 

She leads him to the far end of the bar and taps it with two fingers. The bartender strides over from the other side, taking in the sight of Papyrus and his flushed face, "Let me guess, two blues?"

 

"You know it Bon."

 

Bon quickly pours two tumblers with ice, lemon lime soda, and a blue liquid from a bottle from behind the counter, handing them over before waltzing back to the patrons. Gale drinks hers down as Papyrus sips the drink finding it curious that his buzz was starting to dissipate.

 

"You don't look like a clubbing kind of monster, what brings you here?" she asks watching the crowd.

 

"A few of us were at a gathering at the university, they wanted to 'continue the party' as they put it and insisted I join them, and it may seem that I was misplaced," he takes another drink, enjoying the refreshing taste. "Despite that earlier encounter," he looks around at the humans and monsters, all clearly having a good time, "this place is quite intriguing."

 

Gale looks up at his face,"I'm glad, we've worked hard to get Feral to where it is."

 

"We?"

 

"My two friends an I, we own this place. I'm in charge of security, Bon is the bartender, and Kir is in charge of the books."

 

"I see," looking at her a question comes to mind, "tell me, how does a human such as yourself become in charge of securing this place? I've noticed you do not carry a weapon and the bouncer must stay outside, surely there are patrons that are physically stronger. I'm also sure that some of those that are causing trouble are monsters."

 

Gale turned her eyes back to the crowd, she couldn't blame him for wondering. Gale was 5'5" with lean but strong muscles, not initially intimidating to those she has to kick out. But those who push her soon learn the error of their miss judgement. "Let's just say I'm a little different than other humans, is that your brother?"

 

She gestures to another skeleton walking to the bar, with cracks in his skull similar to Papyrus, but one of his eyes was yellow while the other was black. He was wearing a leather jacket with faux fir on the hood. The front was open to reveal his ribs and spine as he didn't wear a shirt. As he got closer she saw that he too was tall, not as tall as Papyrus but still taller than her. He looks Gale over with interest, seeing that she had stayed by Papyrus instead of leaving him on his own like others had.

 

"hey, paps, you alright?"

 

"I'm fine, Gale here managed to aid me in a rather awkward situation with a rather tipsy female human. Gale this is my brother, Sans."

 

"hi, thanks for helping my brother"

 

"No problem, it's kind of my job." She offers her hand to shake.

 

The two look each other in the eyes (well eyes and eye) and shake hands as something sparked, literally. Then before she could pull her hand away, Sans brought it to his mouth to press against his teeth in a pseudo kiss. Gale quickly took her hand back, blushing, and glared at the cheeky skeleton.

 

"I . . need to get back to work." she walks off, feeling Sans eye on her the whole time.

 

===============================

 

The skele-bros walk out of the club to Sans car and Papyrus mentions that the others might like to come here. Sans just nods thinking over what he had seen. Papyrus wouldn't have noticed, being on her left, that when their hands touched his magic had flared, and in that moment her right eye had sparked an unmistakable flame of blue magic.

 

How did a human have magic.


	2. Kirsti watches to much anime

2 am Monday and the bar was finally closed, patrons walking or stumbling out depending on how drunk they were. By 2:30 the front was locked, the floors, bar, and tables were clean, the other employes had left, and it was time for Kirsti to come out of the office. Feral was locked up and the girls were headed home when Bon, who was driving, finally spoke up.

 

"So, Gale," a huge grin threatens to consume her face, "how was that kiss?"

 

Gale's eyes shoot daggers at her. She should have known Bon would have seen given that seeing was one of her 'skills'. Gale just grits her teeth and grows,"Shut-up."

 

"Wait, kiss? What kiss? Gale kissed someone? Was he cute? Was it a he? Were they human or monster? Is she finally gonna date someone?" Kirsti was bouncing in her seat, eyes wide with excitement and a smile.

 

"Kir, for someone who is supposed to be shy, you sure do run your mouth." Gale lays down in the back seat trying to ignore the two upfront.

 

"Ugh, answer meeee!"

 

"No."

 

Kirsti puffs her cheeks in annoyance, then leans her seat back so it pins Gales legs as the car pulls in the parking lot.

 

"Hey, lift the seat damn it!"

 

"Tell us who it was!"

 

"Bon!"

 

"Sorry sugar, I wanna know too."

 

"You both can lick my a-."

 

"Language! Also, we will leave you in here."

 

Gale ponders how cold it will get tonight, "Ugh fine, HIS name was Sams or something, a monster, who came to pick up his brother."

 

Bon recalls this "That really tall skeleton you brought over."

 

"Yeah, his name's Papyrus, Stacy was harassing the guy and according to him, he was taken."

 

"That woman needs a lesson in when to let go."

 

"You're telling me. Anyway, when he showed up, Papyrus introduced us, we shook hands, and then he kissed-"

 

Kirsti squeals "Oh My Gosh!"

 

"My Fingers, he kissed my fingers, damn it!" She covers her face with her hands.

 

Kirsti gasps, "He sounds like a monster version of Sebastian from Black Butler!"

 

Gale lets out a muffled sound of annoyance, "Freaken' otaku."

 

Bon taps her finger against her cheek, "Then why did you run?"

 

"I didn't, I can't run in the club."

 

"You know what I mean."

 

Gale sighs and removes her hands, "I think he saw my magic."

 

Kirsti and Bon share a nervous glance and Kir lifts the seat asking, "Did you move something?"

 

"No", They all get out of the car.

 

"Where you angry?"

 

"No."

 

They go in the house and lock the door. "Then how did he see your magic?"

 

Gale ponders this, recalling what she felt,"When we shook hands something felt like it was pulling at my, my soul and I just . . sparked."

 

Now they were all worried. They have touched monsters before (handshakes, high fives, etc.) but it never caused a reaction like that. They all sit on the livingroom couch to try and think over this. Kirsti mused "Maybe it's a skeleton thing, did it happen with the other one?"

 

She shakes her head, "No just him. I guess I just need to stay away from him." Why does she feel dissapointed to say that.

 

Bon nods "O.k, I'll ask around, see if anyone knows more about this guy."

 

Out of the three of them Gale was definitely the strongest when it comes to magic. Bon and Kirsti both possessed more passive 'skills' and adapted to them in weeks. Gale's caused her to lift and toss anything that wasn't tied down, and had her falling through shadows from one part of the room to the other. It took her almost a year to fully grasp and control her 'skills', and she doesn't want to think of the times that they almost got caught because of her. Now it's happened again.

 

"I honestly don't know why you guys don't just toss me."

 

Kirsti gets up and squeezes Gale's face with her palms, "Don't EVER say that, after all we have been through, we would never get rid of you."

 

She sits back down and wraps her arms around Gales neck and Bon joins in the hug saying, "You're stuck with us, sugar, tossing you out of our lives just isn't an option."

 

Hesitantly, Gale wraps her arms around the two. They had been through a lot, long before getting the magic that pulses in their souls. Later on Gale lays down on her bed wondering how they would have turned out, if they never met each other. Well, that's not important, what is important is that she does her best to help and protect her friends.

 

To help and protect her family.

 

======================================

 

Sans stood outside as the cigarette in his fingers slowly burns, thinking of the girl from the club. He was curious of what kind of person she could be after seeing her stand next to Papyrus. So when they shook hands he used his magic and peeked at her soul. Any monster would feel this, being completely made of magic, humans would not because they don't have any to work with. But she, what was her name, Gale, not only did she feel what he did, her magic responded to something in him. He needed to know more, where had she gotten her magic? What can she do and how good is her control? Who was she and why was her face stuck on his skull?

 

Tossing the burned out cig, sans mind was made up as he walked back into the house. He needed to find her, soon.

 


	3. sans is totally NOT a stalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still not good at summeries. Oh well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW I has a tumbly, come visit if you want. 
> 
> https://9differenttypesofcrazy.tumblr.com/

To say Gale was not a morning person was an understatement, as it was impossible to get her up before noon unless excessive force was used. So when she finally did get up on tuesday there was a shopping list taped to her forehead and she was instantly reminded that it was her turn to get the groceries.

 

First breakfast and a secret stash of count chocula, yum. Then shower, teeth, hair, and clothes. Time to go.

 

Keys-check.  
Phone-check.  
Purse-check.  
Jacket-check. Let's go shopping.

 

"Don't forget the list."

 

List-check. NOW let's go shopping.

__________________________________________________________

 

Gale pushes her cart down the drink isle looking for grenadine. Between herself, Bon's experimental drinks, and the Blue hangover cure, they go through it like crazy. Near the end of the aisle she spots them on the top shelf, four bottles left. Just enough for the week. She gets three but the fourth slides back out of her reach. Gale tries again but it slides farther back. She looks to make sure no one was around and pushes her hair over her right eye. Reaching up for the last bottle, she 'pushes' it into her hand, "Ha, gotcha."

 

She was placing it in the cart when a voice behind her says, "good job."

 

Gale remembers that voice, but she didn't turn around. Doing so would mean facing him, and that might mean another spark. If he didn't see it that night in a dimly lit club, she couldn't risk him seeing it now in the day.

 

"it's rude to ignore someone who is trying to talk to you", she could practically feel the smirk on his face.

 

"Hmph" She pushes her cart away. Turning into the next aisle, someone stood in front of her, blocking her way.

 

"Move out of my way." she said as evenly and calmly as possible, successfully hiding her surprise and refusing to look at his face.

 

He pretends to think about it, "mmm, i don't think so. besides, you didn't say please."

 

"Get lost, bonehead."

 

He just stands there and chuckles, "ya know, that one is so overused i can't even find it insulting anymore."

 

Gale rolls her eyes and goes around him, wondering how the hell he did that. "I don't have to talk from some guy I don't even know."

 

He follows her down the aisle stopping once or twice to put stuff in his hand basket."some guy you don't know? didn't we already meet at that club the other night? "

 

"I 'meet' a lot of guys, human and monster, at the club. You can't expect me to remember everyone."

 

He senses the tension in the air. Her worry of the danger that he might be was clear from the moment he spoke to her. With any other human it would be because he was a monster. But with the way she was with Papyrus told him she wasn't like those humans. With her, could it be because of what he saw the other night?

 

"really? 'cause when we shook hands, i couldn't help but feel a 'spark' between us, especially from you."

 

It took all of her control not to 'push' an entire shelf on him and run. Instead she went to the checkout lanes, even though she didn't get everything. She'll come back another day, or get one of the others to do it. She just needed to get away from him.

 

He checks out too, and follows her out of the store,"i guess since you don't 'remember', i'm sans, and if i recall your name is gale, correct?"

 

She doesn't answer she just goes to her car.

 

He leans on the driverside door, his yellow eye burrowing into her as she puts the groceries in the car. "Well, Sans, it's been 'fun' talking but I've got to go, so if you don't mind -"

 

"i'm not gonna tell anyone."

 

She looks at him with suspicion,"What are you talking about?"

 

Sans points to his right eye socket, "you know exactly what i'm talking about." He moves away from the car, "i saw it when you moved that bottle, and i saw it that night. i just want to let you know that i haven't told anyone, and i won't tell anyone."

 

She stares him down, letting her instincts take the final judgment, for they had never failed her before. What she expected was a sign to him avoid at all cost. What she got was the sense to believe him. With a small nod, Gale wonders what is going on with her.

 

He leaves, getting in what she assumes is his car and driving away. Somehow she doesn't think it will be the last time she will see that bonehead.

 


End file.
